Gangrel Lore
= Gangrel Lore 1 = This character has been embraced within the last year or two and probably only recently was told what clan he was. He has met a handful of his kind and is just on the cusp of entering Gangrel Society, such that it is. * Your clan seems to abandon their new children for no other reason than to see if they survive. * The Gangrel are generally wanders, without a home, preferring the wilderness, and with no established leader. * You're heard mention of "gathers", huge affairs where tales are swapped, but, you've never been to one. * You are aware of the clan disciplines of standard Gangrel and familiar with the basic levels of each. * You know Werewolves and gypsies are rumored to tolerate your clan more than most. * You know that most of the time the clan is lead through strength of Arms and Character. = Gangrel Lore 2 = This character is finally at home with being Gangrel. He could have embraced within the last 50 or so years, but has spent some time with others of his clan and is becoming aware of what it means to be Gangrel. If his Sire did not abandon him, he has been released. If he was abandoned, he has been found and taken back into the clan. As a Gangrel, he is more aware of the social aspect, which impacts their day-to-day existence than the historical aspect. * You are aware that Princes tend to allow you free access into their cities and you're rarely required to introduce yourself. * You know that the Clan is somewhat split, with some remaining a part of the Camarilla, and other claiming their independence. * You know that when Gangrel frenzy they grow more animalistic. * "City" Gangrel are associated with the Sabbat and no longer see themselves as part of the Gangrel Clan. * You know about the yearly gathers in which Gangrel tell tales. You may have even been to one. * You know Gangrel traditionally swap tales when they meet and you probably have a few tales under your belt about friends and associates that you can pull out when you meet someone. * You know how the discipline Protean can, on rare occasion, produce different results for different Gangrel. * These are slight variations in how the discipline manifests itself. (i.e. Fight/Flight Forms differences, Differences in Eye Color, Etc.) = Gangrel Lore 3 = This character has been a Gangrel for many years. He or she is a well-rounded member of the clan. They know what it means to be Gangrel. This level represents time and experience, as well as self-study. They are aware of the clan History, but not all the details. Overall, history isn't that important to them. Yet. * You know how the Gangrel interpret the Traditions. * You know that the Gangrel generate a large number of Caitiff due to their embrace practices. * It is rumored those City Gangrel associated with the Sabbat are "different". * The werewolves prefer to be called "Garou" and should be avoided. Beyond this, you must buy a separate lore. * You are familiar with all Gangrel in-clan disciplines through the advanced level and can generally recognize them in use even if you don't possess them. * The clan has an alliance with the gypsies, also known as "Rroma". * You recognize the names of the movers and shakers in the Gangrel clan (what few of them there are) * You know mythology has it that "Ennoia" was the mother of the clan. That is, she was the first 'Gangrel'. * Beyond that, you've heard several stories, but aren't sure which to buy. = Gangrel Lore 4 = At this level, the Gangrel is starting to realize that there's far more to those old tales than just the telling. This is the stage where they begin to sift through the rumors for the grains of truth. This indicates personal time spent researching items that might detract in some fashion from local events. Elders often have this if they don't spend any additional time in researching events or information. * You know much of the recent history of the clan. * You know about Ennoia, Enoch and Antediluvians. * You actually know a few movers and shakers in the clan personally. * The Sabbat bloodlines are two groups, one like us, called Country Gangrel and another, City Gangrel. The last possess the disciplines Obfuscate, Celerity and Protean and often exhibit insectoid or odd animal characteristics. * You know there was a once a war between the Gangrel and the Tremere, and know of the disappearances of some of the clan, which resulted in Gangrel involvement. * You have heard rumors of Gangrel that spend most of their unlives within the water. (The Mariners) * You have heard of the history of the Anda. = Gangrel Lore 5 = Now the Gangrel is confident he or she is aware of the true history behind his clan. He is dedicated to research and study as well as seeking out new information and knowledge. He can listen to the tales and recognize the artistic embellishments. He has the established history down. But he also knows they are more secrets out there and he is still looking. * You're very familiar with the myth of Lillith (and all the various interpretations) and know most of the traditional story as presented in the Gangrel Clanbook. * You know the rumors about Ennoia in Australia. * Your presence at the yearly gathers is generally assured. * You've heard rumors about the Waelkyrige and their activities. * You are familiar with the expert level in-clan disciplines and can generally recognize them in use even if you don't possess them. * You know the history of elder Gangrel PCs in the sanctioned chronicle.